The damned and the cursed walk hand in hand
by AmberAutopsy
Summary: When he met her on that winter evening he had no clue. No clue that that girl sitting alone in the cold would change his whole world. Turn everything he believed upside down and throw it out the window. She was cursed, he was damned. Could such a devastating pair truly exist in the same world? Or will they tear it to shreds amid the clashing fury of their pain and anger.
1. Chapter 1

"You there." a voice said from above me, groaning inwardly I looked up from my book and up into a disturbingly gorgeous face. Trying to keep my jaw from unrolling to the floor like in old 'Looney Tunes' cartoon, I pulled one of my ear buds out of my ear and swallowed.

"Yeah?" I asked, taking in his royal stance and posture. He seemed to exude so much confidence and dominance I could almost taste it, I feeling myself shrink into my seat as the beast inside me struggled to summit.

"Do you by chance know where this is?" he asked, pulling the white furs he wore tighter around him as the harsh December winds howled through the long narrow subway tunnel behind him.

"Uhh..." I said, raising an eyebrow at him, thoroughly confused. "Your in New York..."I pointed up at the sign that hung over the stairs. "Manhattan."

"Ohhhh..." another voice suddenly said near to the ground. I looked down and saw an over grown frog with a large walking staff cowering behind one of the mans legs. His ugly green face turned up to the man. "Master...We appear to be lost..."

I felt my eyes nearly bug out if my head as I took in the small, ugly creature.

'What the hell-'

"Do you perhaps know where any shrines are in this place?" the man asked,interrupting my shock as he waved the small creature silent. I scratched my head through my cap and shrugged.

"M-maybe in China town..." I said, pointing to the track behind me. "You take the 45 route and get off when the conductor says your stop."

"Would you take this Sesshomaru to this place?" he asked, stunning me into an unexpected silence.

"Uhm..." I said, switching my book between hands a few times before putting back into my tattered messenger bag. "O-Okay..." I agreed, thinking it would keep me out of the cold for awhile at least. Standing up, I pulled my bag over my shoulders and looked up at him. He towered over me, and I was no shorty. "Do you have any money?"

He looked at me with an indifferent expression. "What is this 'Money'?" Biting my lip, I looked down at the little frog still cowering behind his legs.

"I guess its my treat." I mumbled, turning on a heel and walking over to the ticket desk, and switching out my original ticket I got two tickets for the 45 route, straight to China Town.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'This was a very strange Girl.' the Lord Sesshomaru thought to himself as he followed her to this odd contraption with bars that blocked you from passing further. He watched in amazement as she place a piece of pink colored parchment into the contraption and heard it whirl to life, stepping forward the bars started turning as her thighs pushed against them, jerking to a stop once she had passed through. Waving him over, He picked up Jaken and stepped forward when it whirled to life again, gazing in wonderment. When he set Jaken back down onto the cold floor he saw the girl smiling at him. Before he could speak she whirled around, her scent, carried on the harsh wind as it blew, hit his nose at pull force, causing him to scowl.

She didn`t have the sent of a Human...nor did she smell of a Demon, but yet very familiar. Following behind, he examined her. She wore a long black coat of some sort that tied at the waist, and around her legs were a blue type of fabric that molded to her like a second skin. He watched how she moved, she carried herself like a young boy.

Confident, reckless, unashamed.

She came to a stop and he was snapped from his observations when she whirled around, standing dangerously close to the deep drop off. So close that he thought if a strong enough wind came would go flying over.

"Your not from around here are you?" she asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Looking down at her he measured his reply, unsure of what to tell her.

"No...I`m from the West..." he said, his voice halting and unsure. Her eyes widened.

"The west coast?" her voice sounded impressed. "What are you doing all the way over here then?"

"We are in search for a special ornament." Jaken piped up, jumping up onto one of the plastic green chairs to escape the freezing floor. "Though I don`t see why that`s any of your concern." Sesshomaru bopped Jaken on the head for his rudeness to their guide, he looked back up at her, expecting anger, but instead found her smiling.

"Your right." she said and put her hands in her pockets. "It is none of my business." Turning her head she glanced down the dark tunnel.

Sesshomaru scowled.

How could she be so uncaring after being insulted by somebody beneath her.

XXXXXXXXXX

I felt the back of my neck prickle, as the bitter wind blew around me. I shoved my hands into my pockets, knowing that the goose bumps that suddenly covered my arms were not from the arctic temperature fanning around me, whipping my hair painfully against my reddened skin.

It was from the eyes I felt boring into my back.

I cleared my throat and turned, catching his golden eyes right before they snapped away, looking down the tunnel curiously from where he was seated. I felt myself scowl as I turned my eyes away as well, looking down at my dirty was something weird about this guy.

And not just the fact that he walked around with a big talking frog man.

There was something else.

He smelled familiar, his scent was slightly familiar, but still very foreign as it stung my nose, making my eyes tear up.

I was almost certain he was not like me...no. I was VERY certain he was not like me.

He was something worse.

Something more dangerous.

My eyes widen for a split second before sliding back over to the strange man.

He smelled like death and dirt.

'But still...' I felt my eyes narrow. But still there was something under all the rot and demise, something sweet. The sickeningly sweet smell of honey and brown sugar reached my nose, making a pulse of realization rock my body, my breath leaving my lungs with a low gust.

Immortality.

I shook my head as I turned my head back towards the tunnel, popping back in my ear buds and letting the loud music calm my racing thoughts.

What the hell was he.

My hands clenched in my pockets as I made up my mind.

As soon as we reached a shrine and I fulfilled the promise I had made to him I was leaving.

Whatever he was I wasn`t going to find out, because as the floor started to quake under my feet a dark understanding came over me.

What ever he may be...I might not be strong enough.

I might very well die tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. You know you have seen this all before

A horn blared loudly behind me, causing me to whip around, my eyes catching the white haired man standing in the middle of the street, glaring ahead at me, his arms crossed over his chest. I held my arms out at my sides, my gaze sliding over to the annoyed cab driver briefly before landing on him again.

"What are you doing!" my voice was high and rushed as I tried to wave him forward and out of the traffic jam that was now start to form to his left. He simply kept standing there, looking at me for a long while until I lowered my arms with a loud slam against my thighs and hung my head in annoyance. Only then did I hear him move, his pristine clothes rustling softly together as he walked. Sighing I raised my head, and after throwing an apologetic way at the furious cabby I hurried on, catching up to him within seconds.

"What the hell was that-"

"Women walk behind men." his words were simple, direct, but they still sent me wheeling into a state of confusion and, yes, major annoyance.

"No..." I said, hurrying ahead of him. "WOMEN can walk where ever they damn well please." I let out a short scoff. "Where the hell are you from? The middle ages?"

"Fine then. 'Women may walk where ever they want', "he said, making the whole idea sound utterly ridiculous as he grabbed my shoulder and hurled me to his side. "but YOU walk behind me." he held me in place as he passed, once again taking the lead. My eyes widened as my scrutiny landed on his hand as it left my shoulder, swinging down gracefully to his side.

'Are those...' my voice cut off in my head as my hand reached up to touch the shoulder he had grazed.

Claws.

What the hell!

"Hurry up!"the little frog man called over his shoulder at me. He was rewarded with yet another bonk on the head from Sesshomaru. Reluctantly, I began forward, staying far behind the two as we continued on our way, hoping a goddamn shrine would pop up soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

"oookay!" I said, rubbing my hands together against the cold as I looked up at the glowing golden lanterns that lined the edeges of the shrines slanted roof, the mahogany wood catching the delicate snow flakes as they fell from the black sky, resting comfortably before they melted away. "Imma go now...but it was nice to meet you two." I was in mid turn when I was called back.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked, his uninterested golden eyes resting on me. I felt my eyebrows pull together.

Why did he care?

He certainly didn`t look like her cared...

But, coming to the conclusion that the sooner I told him my name the sooner I could get as far away from him as possible I sighed.

"Kagome." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Ahh." he said and started towards the door. Not expecting him to say anything I turned away, preparing to make my way back to the subway, when I heard a wind carried voice. A voice I wasn`t even sure I had heard. "Goodnight, little Miko."

I whirled around just in time to see the beads that hung in the shrines entrance way fall back into place, swinging back and forth in an almost hypnotizing way.

"...what?" I found myself asking the emptiness.

I suddenly found myself caught up in a whirlwind of memories, flashing in my head as fast as a lighter flicking, one sentence echoing over and over in my ears. My hands flew up to my face, my fists rubbing into my closed eyes.

But still, the memories played.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_A tall, silver haired man stood high above as a tiny, wrinkled hand reached up, grasping it`s small fingers at him. A wide smile spread across his slight lips as his eyes turned into two warm pools of honey._

_"Goodnight...little Miko..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt somebody kick my foot, making my head fall forward, hitting my chin against my chest. I let out a loud groan and struggleed to open my eyes. The early mornings sun not helping as it made my pupils burn as I looked up at the tall figure standing before me.

"I thought you had left last night."

"God..." I sighed and let my head fall into my hands.

'Not this guy again.'

"Answer me." he demanded. I let out a short and struggled up, my feet cold and numb as I brushed the snow off the back of my coat.

"Yeah well..." I looked around at the shops just beginning to open, watching the people unlocking door and brushing snow off their windows and food racks. "apparently not." I looked up at him, measuring his expression.

He seemed pensive.

As if he were mulling something over in his mind.

"Walk with me." he said, staring off in the opposite direction before I had even registered what he said. But even as the angry slurs ran through my mind I found myself running after him.

What ever happened today I WAS getting answers.

I was sick of this shit.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I am going to get right to the point here." he suddenly said, cutting through the awkward silence that had settled around us as we walked the last few blocks. I nodded slowly, pursing my lips.

"Oookay." I said, adjusting my cap over my ears. "Point."

"What are you." my head snapped to the side, my eyes boring into his.

'Did he seriously just ask that?!'

"What?" I asked, thinking I was not quite getting it.

Hoping I was missing something.

"I don not like to repeat myself." he sighed. "I demand to know what you are. You smell faintly of human...but still...there`s this other sce-" I cut him off, spinning around to face him.

"Are you saying I stink?"

"No." he sighed again, but this time, it was annoyed. "I wish you would listen."

"Oh, I`m listening." I snapped. "You`re saying I stink! And what is with that _SCENT_ shit. You`re not a damn dog!"

"And what is wrong with being a Dog." his expression wasn`t angry...it was actually slightly...curious. My mouth open and closed a few times, unsure if he was being serious or just fucking with me.

"Well...nothing...I guess." I turned stiffly, starting forward again. "For a dog that is."

"Are you going to tell me what you are, Miko?" he said again, after another long pause. I felt a growl rise up in my throat, until...

...A light bulb went off in my brain.

"I will tell you...after you tell me what you are."

"What do you mean?" I let out a short laugh.

"What do I mean?" I reached forward and grabbed his hand before he could snatch it away. "_NORMAL_ people don`t have claws." I dropping his hand. "NORMAL people don`t wear shit like...whatever this is..." I flicked the white fur around his neck. He shoved my hand away, an expression flicking across his face for a split second, disappearing before I could see what it was.

"Hn." he said, stopping and turning towards me. "Fine. This Sesshomaru shall tell you." Inside my chest my heart flipped, surprised he had actually fallen for it.

He didn`t seem like the type who would easily fall for such tricks.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands. I come from the year 1502... I am a Dog Daiyokai..."

'Well...that explains the ears...

"...My Father was the great Inu no Taisho."

My eyes widened and my vision pulsed as I turned my face up to look at him, my head feeling like a lead.

"Taisho...?" my voice was faint.

"Yes..." his voice seemed slightly confused. "Are you alright? Do you require medical care?" I squeezed my eyes shut and held up a hand as I shook my head. I took a deep breath and pried my eyes open, locking my eyes back with his.

"No...I`m fine."

"Alright." he gestured towards me. "You are required to tell me now." Suddenly I was uninterested in this whole conversation. I turned away.

"I am human." I called faintly over my shoulder. "I had a blood transfusion a couple days ago."

Yes...I know that was a suck ass lie, and anybody from this Era would know it was bull shit...but that asshole was from fucking 1503.

I didn`t know if I really believed him...but the clothes...the ears...the tattoos...that damned frog...it was all very heard to argue with.

But...if he was telling the truth...

...if he WAS...

...this was all about to get very interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_A great wolf stood atop the mountain._

_The glittering white snow falling softly around it, coating it`s gleaming black fur as if melted and turned to ice. It`s brilliant brown eyes were fixed forward, weaving back and forth as it tried to see something through the thick blizzard that raged around it. The wolves gaze was desperate as it neared the edge carefully, glancing to it`s side every now and then, shining tears being yanked from it`s eyes by the harsh wind. _

_Her eyes became worried as they settled on something, her brow knitting together. With a short snort he turned her head away, raising it in the air one last time._

_It`s desperate, broken howl echoed around it._

_Her last attempt._

_"TAISHO!"_

_In the distance...a baby cried._

_The great wolf hung it`s head._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. This times its not your fault

I laid on the grass expanse of the yard behind the shrine, tucked between two sitting Buddhas. My hands were tucked under my chin as I stared up at the highest window, the the silvery light faintly leaking over the balcony and spilling onto the ground a few yards away. My eyes grew laden as I continued watching the light flickering like a flame, feeling myself falling into my dreams...

Movement across my eye lids cut through my dreams, causing my eyes to snap open. I lifted my head and cast my eyes once again towards the balcony, watching as Sesshomaru stepped outside.

He wasn`t wearing his normal stuffy attire, I noted, now he only wore a simple white kimono, tied once at the waist, his hair tied up out of his face in a ponytail. I got to my feet as my eyes carried on examining him.

His eyes glittered such a familiar and warm honey gold color, narrowed slightly as he surveyed the the land before him, his hands braced atop the snowy wooden fence that enclosed the high balcony, looking somewhat like a great king overlooking his kingdom as the moon shone brightly behind him, setting his white hair aglow.

I was speechless.

Never before had I ever seen somebody that radiated such...strength...such power. He was always so annoyingly stoic and emotionless during the day and I found myself resenting his unashamed self assurance. But right then...looking up at him...it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The cold wind ran it`s chilly fingers down my spine as the wind suddenly blew, whipping my fur as it passed, biting at my ears, lowered against the cold. I felt the wind caress across my face, watching as it silently scaled the building, fanning Sesshomaru face, blowing his bangs back revealing his glowing crescent moon tattooed on his forehead.

As his eyes slowly started to lower down to where i stood I felt my heart quicken as I retreated back into the shadows, my head bowed low. When I was back in the safe compounds of darkness I laid back down, watching his take one last, quick look around and head back inside, sliding the door shut quietly behind him.

That night I slept in my second form. To cold to sleep in my original form. My heavy head cradled on the backs of my hands, faintly feeling the delicate, cool snowflakes falling onto my snout as I fell back into my dreams, still seeing Sesshomaru against my eyelids.

He had never noticed it before but...he might actually be something amazing...

And if I had had any kind of doubt of what he had told me...they had disappeared, floating away into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru found the strange girl standing in front of a metal box which was held up by a single metal pole, a dull, chipped black thing connected to the box with a cord held against the side of her face. Her free hand shook as she reached into her pocket and pulled up a few coins and dumped them loudly onto a piece of the metal box that jetted out. After selecting her desired coin she shoved it into a thin slot at the top, punching a few of the numbered squares that laid just below it.

Scowling he stepping a few steps closer, leaning in, a faint buzzing touching his ears.

"Hello?" a males voice said, coming from the black thing she held against her ear.

"Hi, Sota..." the girl said, shoving her free hand back into her pocket. There was a loud sigh from the male.

"What is it, Kagome?"

The scent of shame reached his nose.

"I...I was wondering if I could borrow some money...?" there was a pause.

"You still haven`t paid me back from the last time I 'LOANED' you money." the girl scratched her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Yeah...I know..." she wrinkled her nose. "There`s just...not many jobs in New York-"

"Well, then you shouldn`t have left Japan." the male said, cutting her off mid sentence. "Mother told you not to."

"She`s not my mother." there was a long sigh again.

"Can we not start this again?"

"Okay..." here her voice turned small. "So...can you spear some?"

"I work hard for my money, Kagome. I have a wife and a kid to support. I can`t afford to support my dead beat-" there was a loud clank as she shoved the black thing back onto its hook.

"...you could have just said no..." her voice was whispered as she spoke to the air around her. For a short while she didn`t move. She kept her hand wrapped around the onyx contraption as she stared blankly at the numbered buttons. After a few seconds she let out a sad sigh and turned around, her face visibly falling even more as her dark eyes landed on me.

She didn`t speak a word as she slowly walked towards me, her head lowered. I watched silently as she passed, keeping a few steps behind her as we walked.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So what," I said as I set my bag down on the hard wooden floor. I had never saw as many stairs as there were in that damned shrine. I shook my head. I still had no idea how that old as fuck man had made it all the way up while I was sore and nearly gasping for breath. "Are you like...a King or something?" I smiled and looked over at Sesshomaru, who looked the same as he always did.

Unaffected.

"No," he said, picking up a piece of yellowing paper that sat rolled up on the desk beside him. "Merely a Lord."

'Merely.' I thought.

"Hmm..." I then dropped my attempt to start any kind of conversation with the 'Lord' and turned away, sitting on the edge of the bed I had claimed as mine and started taking off my snow wetted converse. I rubbed my sore blistered feet, the warmth from the heater by my bed was making my body relax, making me sleepy.

"Where is your home?" he said rather suddenly. My heart slowed at his words, picking back up into hyper drive seconds later as I looked up at him slowly as i tried to plaster a happy smile onto my face.

"Tokyo." I said quickly, looking back down at my battered feet. A slight accusing scent seemed to radiate off Sesshomaru, hitting my nose bitterly.

"You`re lying." he said coldly. I sighed.

"No, I`m not." I replied. "My 'family' really does live in Tokyo. Their fucking keepers of a famous shrine or something." I looked away. "THEY live in a cushy, safe house...while I live in much less comfort." My voice had unknowingly turned bitter. I took a deep breath, locking eyes back with Sesshomaru who cocked his head at me. Some of his rich, white hair falling softly onto his pale cheek as he continued to stare.

"Why do you not live with them? Are parents of this era not required to care for their pups?"

Pup?!

At that word my head snapped up, my eyes narrowed.

Did he know?

"What?" I asked, a sharp, searing edge to my voice. Sesshomaru looked slightly taken aback for a moment before pulling himself together and, once again, wiping his face clean of any emotion.

"I am sorry..." he said, looking at me through dull eyes. "...that is what...children are called for my kind." I felt my anger slowly drop as my eyes fell to my lap, my eyes tracing the lines in my palms as I spoke.

"Their supposed to...but some don`t...some can`t." I sighed. "I only knew my Father for like...the first week of my life...and then he fucking up and bailed on my mom all alone to take care of me, only to have ME taken away a few years later because she was...'unsuitable.'" I let out a loud snort.

"Why did they find her...unsuitable?" I shrugged.

"I was put into foster care and ended up living with the Higurashi`s." I said, brushing off his question. "Buuut...I guess I was too much for them because one day I came back from minding the well and...they were gone."

"They had just left?" I nodded. "That is odd."

"Ehh..." I cracked my neck once and laid back on the wonderfully soft bed, closing my tired eyes. "Shit happens sometimes."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru stood above the sleeping girl, looking down at her frame covered by the thin sheet, her quilt kicked off the side and laid in a puddle of rose colored cloth on the floor.

He remembered her eyes...those sad, brown eyes he had seen last night, hidden among the shadow, and again this morning. It would be a odd coincidence that she would share such similar eyes with such a massive beast.

But he had the strong suspicion that it wasn`t a coincidence at all.

Brushing his claws gently over her faintly pink cheek he leaned down, lightly running his nose along her neck, taking in her scent. For some odd reason his stomach tightened as he smelt it.

The same scent as the night before.

Slowly he stood by up, slightly unsure of what to do with the recent realization, but relieved that finally all the pieces were falling into place. After staring down at her for a moment he bent over and pulled up the quilt, placing it over her softly as not to wake her. After stroking her cheek one last time he let out a small growl and snapped his hand away, turning and heading towards the other side of the room to his bed. He sat and leaned back against the dark headboard, pulling out the paper that the old monk had given him. He tried to concentrate, but his mind kept wondering back to the girl. Finally, he gave up with a loud huff and threw it off to the side of the bed, turning his head to look over the night table at the sleeping form across the room.

Her smell wasn`t bitter...but it surely had a bite to it. It was very strong...like rain or earth.

But under all of that there was something sweet.

Something very...very pure.

xxxxxxxx


	4. Legacy

When I woke up I was alone.

I rolled over and glanced at the neatly made bed that Sesshomaru had moved farther away from mine sometime during the night. I rubbed my eyes and just laid there for a while, letting the warm sun streak across my face. I took in a deep breath and felt a small smile cross my chapped lips.

It smelled like him...

"Ahh!" I shouted, bolting up in my bed, knocking myself in the head with the heel of my hand. 'What the hell are you thinking?!' I scolded myself in my head. Groaning, I untangled the thick blankets from around my legs and stood up, my socked feet brushing lightly across the floor as I made my way to the bathroom.

"WHERE do you think YOU`RE going?!" a high voice said behind me. At that moment I felt my breath leave my lungs and my feet leave the floor. I swung around, my eyes landing on that damned frog.

"Oh! Son-of-a-BITCH!" I leaned over and braced my hands on my knees, trying to make my heart slow as I glared at the little idiot through my bangs. "What do you think you`re DOING! You can`t just go around scaring the shit outta people, you little ass monkey!" he quirked a non-existent eyebrow at me.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me to keep an eye on you while he was away." he said, ignoring the insult I had thrown at him. "And I fully intend on doing just that."

Okay, wait a sec here," I finally stood back up, slicing the air around me with my hand as the frog began trying to speak again. "Shh! He told YOU...to keep and EYE ON ME...while he was gone." he nodded. "Can I ask...WHY?!" Jaken thudded the end of his staff on the floor once, causing a loud 'thwack' to echo around us.

"Young Lady! Are you questioning our Lords orders?" I looked at him slightly dumbfoundedly, quickly snapping myself out of it.

"Okay, first of all, he is NOT my 'Lord', and two, I am not questioning HIS orders, I`m questioning you on whether you just take your masters orders blindly or if you have balls enough to ask 'Why?" every now and then." with that I started towards the bathroom again.

"YOU!" the frog yelled from behind me. "Where do you think-"

"I`M GOING PEE!" I shouted, spinning around, my hands outstretched at my sides. "Jesus CHRIST!" I turned and opened the bathroom door. "Did people not have fucking privacy fucking 500 years ago?" I slammed the door behind me.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood out under the shrines slanted roof, having shimmied out of the bathrooms tiny window, watching people pass by the shrine.

Not even an upward glance at me OR the beautiful building.

I shifted my feet slightly as I pushed the cigarette I had borrow from one of the few passersby that had actually acknowledged me. The ground was freezing and wet as it soaked through my socks. I could feel my feet pruning already.

"Hello, Miss." a voice said from beside me. I turned to my right and saw an older man dressed in golden Monk robes slowly making his way up the steps. Taking one last quick puff of my cigarette I flicked it out into the snowy street and leaned forward, taking the bags that the monk held in his arms, watching as a warm smiled crossed his wrinkled face. "Why, thank you."

Hn."

I watched as he hurried passed me and unlocked the doors, sliding them open with a soft clank. With a quick jerk of his hand me motioned me forward as he disappeared around the corner. I wandered down the long, dimly lit hall, glancing into every door I passed until I found him, scurrying around what looked like a very old kitchen.

"I thank you so much." he said again as I set his bags down on the large wooden table that sat in the middle of the small room. "You are the young lady that is staying with Lord Sesshomaru, am I correct?"

"For the moment...yeah." I said as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans. The monks smile just seemed to widen.

"For the moment?" he said, pulling come fruit from one of the bags. "I assumed you would be going back to his time to help him in his quest." I felt my eyebrows pull together.

"What quest?" his movements came to an abrupt halt, his wide, gray eyes landing on me.

"You mean...you do not know..?"

"Know what?"

"The legend!"

"Okay...I know you`re a monk and everything, but you`re SERIOUSLY starting to annoy me now." he shook his head and nearly ran around the table between us, grabbing my wrist in his small hand as he passed. "Dude...your meat`s gonna spoil!"

xxxxxxxx

A pile of brittle, yellow pieces of parchment fell onto the desk in front of me. I looked up at the monk who stood behind them, his head barely visible as he pulled yet another stack from his over stuffed bookcase. I sat up on my knees on the small red pillow I was seated on, moving the stacks aside to see the monk who was know kneeling across from me, looking expectantly at me.

"What the hell is this." I asked, flicking a finger against on of the large piles, making it shutter slightly.

"Your legacy, my dear child!" he unclasped his hands and started to carefully sift through the papers. "Every recorded document of you by my great Ancestor, the monk named Miroku."

I was speechless.

"Legacy...?"

"YES!" he was getting excited now, his wide smile stretching his wrinkled face even further, making his dull eyes sparkle. "Your legacy! Of how you and a small, select group got back the precious Shikon jewel!" he gestured to my right where a smaller bookshelf stood, a single clear case sitting atop it. Curiosity getting the best of me I stood up on wobbly legs and walked over, staring down at the glowing purple jewel that looked to be floating a good three inches off it`s velvety red pillow. I gently pressed my bandaged fingers against the shiny glass, only to snap them back to my body as the jewel jerk towards my hand. I slowly turned back towards the monk, who was watching me with animated eyes.

"I`m sorry...but I have no idea what the hell you`re talking about..."

"Ah!" he said, waving his hand dismissively at me, as if he had been prepared for that answer. Reaching down and grabbing a single sheet of gray parchment he hurried over to me, shoving it into my hands. "Is that not you...? The girl born to the great Wolf, Mizuki?" I felt my stomach clench as I stared down at the giant black wolf in the painting, tracing my fingers over its glistening black fur. I felt a hand cup my shoulder, patting it reassuringly. "It`s okay...it`s okay to acknowledge where you came from-" with a loud snort I snapped out of his grasp, knocking the paper to the ground with one swift movement of my hand.

"I think you are mistaken, monk." I said, trying to keep my voice even as I turned. "I`m nothing but an ordinary, hopeless girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I stormed into the room upstairs, the door slamming into something as I shoved it open. I paid little attention to Jaken trying to pick himself up across the room as I stomped up to the desk, ripping the first drawer of it`s track and dropping it onto the desks surface. I started digging in it, throwing papers every which way as I determined that they were not what I needed, vaguely aware of the frog yelling at me as he run up, dodging the sharp edges of the corners of the papers that where flying passed him.

I growled as I threw that drawer from me, hearing it shatter against the wall as I yanked out the next one. What I saw at the bottom of that drawer sent a jolt through my nerves, my fingers quivering as I reached down and picked up the stack of pictures, thumbing through them as my vision pulsed.

They were all of me during various stages of life.

One at my 5th birthday...the next at my eleventh...even one at my kindergarten graduated holding little sota in my arms.

'Who the hell...'

"What the hell is this!" I snarled down at Jaken, who stood by my side, banging his staff against the ground as he tried to get my attention.

"YOUNG LADY!" he yelled, casting his staff towards me. "I ORDER YOU TO-ACK!" his words cut off as I wrapped my hand around his puny neck and pulled him into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" I growled, feeling my skin start to prickle and stretch tight across my bones. I shoved the pictures into his face.

"THE MONK WHO RUNS THE SHRINE GAVE THEM TO US WHEN HE SPOKE TO LORD SESSHOMARU ABOUT HOW TO TRAVEL BACK TO HIS OWN ERA!" he croaked out in labored, breathless words. "I WAS IN THE HALL SO I DID NOT HEAR MUCH-"

"USELESS!" I snarled and hurled him across the room, watching his small body pound into the wall before me, leaving a large hole in the fake wood paneling. Just as I was about to turn towards the door it was thrust open. My reddening sight filled with visions of silver.

I only felt my anger grow.

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" with one quick movement my fist shot out, hitting him square in the jaw. His look of utter confusion turned into one of anger as his eyes slipped down the the now crumpled pictures I held in my hand.

"You do not go through this Sesshomaru`s things." he said, his face once again wiped clean , but his voice...his voice was lethal. I bared my blunt teeth at him and lunged at him, only to be sent back with a single back handed slap across my face. My back smacked loudly into the wall behind me, my knees thudding painfully onto the hard ground as my legs gave out. I looked up at him through flashing eyes.

His strength just made me angrier.

Losing all sense of reality I jumped back up and shot forward, putting everything I had left into that one blow. It landed successfully as I felt his hard bones ripple under my palms, his cool skin slicing under my nails.

To myself surprise I felt his arms come up and surround me as I started to fall.

The last thing I felt was my cheek against his hard chest, my bloodied digging into his bright robes, staining them with his own blood.

And then...I burst, my massive weight falling against him.

But he never faltered.

He never let me fall.

xxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to the grating sound of somebody groaning loudly, and as I woke farther I realized it was me. I quickly clamped my mouth shut to stop the pathetic sound. For awhile I just laid there, listening to the faint tick tock of the clock that hung on the wall over the bathrooms door mixed with the quiet breathing of the man I currently shared the room with.

"I know you`re awake, Miko." his voice suddenly said making me jump lightly from the shock. I didn`t turn to face him as I spoke. I was ashamed.

Utterly ashamed.

I had hurt the only person who had showed any sort of kindness towards me in...god knows how many years.

"So?" I said, my voice misleadingly angry. "What does it matter anyway." I heard him sigh, his bed springs creaking as he stood.

"The monk told you his story...didn`t he..." I shrugged, tracing the shadow of his form that was splashed across the wall I was facing.

"He did..."

"Why are you so upset?"

"I`m not upset!" I shot back, taking a deep, calming breath before I continued. "It`s just not true."

"I see." I let out an annoyed sigh.

'What an asshole.'

"How long have you known." I asked. He shook his head.

"I didn`t...not fully until right now..." I felt one of his pointed claws gently brush some of my hair behind my ear, softly touching the rounded shell.

So much different than his.

xxxxxxxxxxx

He was still puzzled.

It was not every day that a human girl was bore from a wolf...

Even to his kind that was slightly odd.

She had to have had some powerful Demon for a father.

"Tell me..." he said, pulling his hand back to fall gently into his lap as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "Who was your Father...?" he watched her shrug as best she could in her current position.

"I really have no idea..." she replied, finally rolling onto her back to look up at him, the golden light from the lamp casting a healthy looking glow to her otherwise pale skin. "Like I said...dude bailed when I was barely over a week old." Biting his lip he nodded.

He had half expected her to turned back around, bur instead she sat up, leaning her back against the dark headboard. He watched her chocolate eyes run down his face, stopping at the large red gashes that trailed angrily across his neck and throat.

"I`m...sorry." those words came out strange.

As if they were some foreign language to her.

"Do not worry." he raised his hand stroked them with most ginger of touches. He noticed her eyes had fallen to the piece of parchment that he had rolled and tucked into the band of his robe.

"What is that?" he reached down and pulled it out, unfolding it across her legs, pointing a lean finger at the scribbles the monk had written on it.

"The monk believes that this is the way that I can return to my era..." he looked back up at her in time to see her dark eyebrows pull together.

"Through a well?"

"Yes. He thinks that I will most likely return the way I arrived." her eyes swung over to him, appraising him with a skeptical look.

"Seriously." she looked utterly unamused.

"Indeed." he said, rolling the parchment back up. "I was in the midst of a battle and was shoved...next thing I knew I was falling through a tunnel of darkness." she let out a loud snort.

"Yeah, okay." she said, shaking her head as she climbed out of bed. "So...you fell into a WELL...and travel 500 years AND across the country. Yeah, that all makes sense." he frowned.

Her voice was sarcastic.

"You are not exactly the epitome 'normal' either, Miko."

"HEY!" she flung a finger lethally in his direction. Her face was drawn into anger, yet a slight glimmer of amusement danced in her eyes.

He felt himself scowl.

What was this girl doing to him...

...he had actually just 'picked fun'.

xxxxxxxxxx

The girl was sleeping calmly now...tangled hopelessly in her mess of blankets as he stepped up to her, leaning over and examining her face as he compared it to the painting on one of the last pieces of parchment that the ancient monk had recorded. The face...the hair...

It was her.

She was standing next to a young boy with long silvery hair, his form draped in fiery red hinezumi robes, his arm wormed around the miko`s waist.

He stood back up and turned away, aimlessly walking around the small room, studying the fading picture. His heart nearly stopped when he saw a pair of rosy fang marks peeking out from her hakui`s collar.

She mated his brother?

A soft growl ripped from Sesshomaru`s throat as he crumpled the parchment in his hands, his claws slicing through the fragile paper before hurling it angrily across the room.

He took a deep calming breath as he squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose.

But it didn`t help.

'Why are you so hung up on this damned girl!' he snarled in his head, digging his claws into his palms as he glared down at her, still fast asleep. 'You DO NOT care for humans!'

'But...' a smaller voice added timidly in his head. '...she`s not human..'

His stomach lurched.

She wasn`t human.

He absent mindedly felt his hand drift up to his neck, running his fingers over the pulsing claw marks.

His thoughts were all over the place. Loud and incoherent. But one...

...one screamed louder than all the others.

'She can not come to our era!' his beast snarled as the image of her and his brother once again flashed in his mind. He nodded to himself.

She couldn`t come...

...she could never meet Inuyasha.

And even if the legacy that the monk had spoken of was true, he could finish it by himself.

He WAS Lord Sesshomaru after all...

xxxxxxxxxx


	5. The girl that awoke the demon

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

Sesshomaru looked up at the Mikos sudden outburst, lowering the paper he had previously been reading as he watched her shove everything off the desk. His eyes followed as it shot up in the air, floating back down delicately to his feet. He sighed and returned back to his reading.

"Is something troubling you?" his tone was disinterested. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her roll her dark eyes and let it fall down into her crossed arms.

"You are so annoying." her voice muffled by her sleeves at covered her ink stained hands. "This makes no fucking SENSE!" her head shot back up as she picked up the only remaining piece of parchment on the desk, which was, amazingly enough, the exact one she needed. She pointed a dirty finger onto one of the dotted lines criss-crossed across the sheet. "You...fell down a fucking WELL...traveled 500 years into the future from the feudal era...and to put a nice little cherry on top of the confusion cake, you traveled to a whole `nother damn country."

"Apparently." she looked up at him with unamused eyes.

"Did I leave anything out, my Lord?"

He felt his stomach tighten as his eyes swung up to meet hers again, a shocked jolt running through his veins. He tried hard to keep his face detached as his mind raced, playing those two words over and over.

'My Lord...'

He felt something stirring in his chest.

"Hello!" her voice cut through his thoughts as her pale fingers snapped loudly in his face. He locked eyes with her, he kept them as he watched her slowly lower her hand, her pink lips parting slightly under his smoldering gaze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uhh..." I snapped my head quickly to the left, tearing my eyes from his, stopping myself from drowning in the bottomless pools of warm honey. I cleared my throat and patted my pockets in a vain hope that maybe...just maybe...the cigarette fairy had come during the night and supplied me with some.

But, of course, no dice.

"You have no money...do you?" I asked, avoiding his eyes as I walked back over towards my bed, picking my coat up off the headboard. I heard some coins clatter loudly onto the desk, I walked over and looked down at the shiny golden coins. "Wow..." I breathed, pulling into my fingers and holding it up for the streak of sun that ran through the open window behind me could shiny off its perfect surface.

"Is that not sufficient?" he scowled as I finally caught his eyes. I had to smile.

He looked utterly deflated as he watched me examine that coin closely.

It was actually kinda...

...endearing.

"No...not unless you pawned them...GOD! You`d get a fucking small fortune at the least. But it`s okay." I smiled my most reassuring smile. "I couldn`t take your money anyway." I turned and started going back about my business. I didn`t look up until I heard Sesshomaru`s foot steps making their way over towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"This Sesshomaru wishes to venture out." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Where ya goin`?"

"It is none of your concern, Miko. Continue with your work. This Sesshomaru will see you soon." with that he opened the door and left, closing it and locking it behind him. For a moment I just sat there, trying to fully...ABSORB what had just happened. I snapped my head over towards Jaken, who sat on the window sill, busily reading one of the paper`s I had scattered to the floor.

"Did he just 'oh so subtlety' order me to do his work?!" Tight lipped and pissy he turned scooted around, presenting me with his back. "Are you REALLY still mad at me?" no answer. I sighed and turned my attention back to my work. "Fine. I don`t need you anyway."

xxxxxxxxxx

When Sesshomaru returned he found the Miko laying on his bed, legs bent up whilst she threw small balled up pieces of paper at Jaken, who was presently fall asleep against the window, his froggy face smashed against the glass.

"Hello." he said dropping the small, red cloth bag he had been holding onto the desk with a dull clack. He watched as the Miko looked up at him with curious eyes, a wide smile spitting her pink...beautiful...full...lips...

Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself.

"Hey!" she said as she sat up, straightening her shirt. "I thought you got lost. I was just about to come looking fer you."

"Yes...right after you finished pummeling my man servant." He said humorlessly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well...I hardly think that Jaken would qualify as a MAN anything."

She laughed at her own joke.

He thought it was cute.

Clearing his throat, he gestured to the bag atop the desk. "For you..." her eyebrows pulled together.

"For me?" she jumped off the bed and walked over, smiling up at him as she pulled it open, her smile dropping the moment she looked inside.

"What...what is this?!"

"You were in need of money..."

"Yeah but..." she reached in and pulled out a wad of the odd, green pieces of paper that the man at the 'pawn shop' had given him. "Where did you get all this?!"

"From where you said I could." she gave him a weird, slightly unbelieving look.

"Seriously."

"Yes. I gave the man merely a handful of coins..." he trailed off as he watched her dump .bag out onto the bed beside her, starting to count softly to herself. "...and he gave me those...pieces of paper."

"THERE'S OVER 5000 BUCKS HERE!" he rose an eyebrow at her outburst.

"Are you listening to me, Miko?" his voice was stern as he looked at her through narrowed eyes, but his face slowly cleared as she jumped out and wrapped her thin arms around his neck burying her face unforgettable furs around his shoulders.

"Yes...of course I am..." she pulled her arms tighter and put her lips to his ear, making atop short. "Thank you...so much, Sesshomaru."

His breath came back in a rush, only to slow as wrapped his arms around her, sniffing her hair as he laid his cheek against the top of her head.

She smelled like rain...

...he had always loves the rain...even as a child...

"You are welcome..."

'Anything for you...my little Miko...'

Somewhere, buried deep inside him the beast growled.

"MINNNEEE!"


End file.
